From Dark To Light
by FreeFalling2098
Summary: What happens when you go from living in a world full of beautiful color one day and tossed into darkness the next? Follow Sakura; a strong, socially awkward, Blind girl; taking on the challenges of a new high school, alone. Will she be able to find a place she is accepted or will she be stuck in the darkness, forever. SasuSaku!
1. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! I'm FreeFalling2098 or you can just call me Free for short.**

**Anyway…this is my first fanfic called **_**From Dark To Light. **_**Hope you like it!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any part of Naruto!**

Sakura's POV:

"_Mommy! It hurts so much…..where are you? Where are you?! I can't see you Mommy! I can't see anything!"_

"_Sa-Sa-ku-ra-a, I love you."_

"_Mommy!"_

I bolted up right in bed and took a few shaky breathes. It was just a dream. It was a dream of a memory from long ago. I looked around my room but I only saw the same thing I did everyday, darkness.

I stretched my arm toward my night stand that held my alarm clock. I felt around for the button that was right on top of the small digital clock. "6:45 am" The robotic sounding woman said. "Crap! I need to get in the shower now or else I'm gonna be late.

My hand fumbled around the second shelf of the night stand as I tried to find my black glasses that kept all light away from my eyes. Once I found them and had them on my face, I stood up from my bed and grabbed the red and white cane that was between my bed and the wall.

It was 13 years ago that I lost my sight. I was 4 at the time of the accident, so I was old enough to know what a lot of things looked like. I remember what objects and colors look like, I just can't see them anymore. When I lost my sight, I also lost my mother. She was all I had left. I jumped around from foster family to foster family afterwards, until I was given permission to live on my "own". I was technically in the care of an old friend of mine, Sota Takahashi.

"Light!" I yelled out and snapped my fingers, "Come here boy!" I heard my energetic German Sheppard run to my room and I reached down to pet him as he pawed at my feet. "Good boy, good boy!" I told him. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom while holding on to the harness that was on Light. I got in the shower as quickly as possible, using Light, the walls, and the sounds around me as my guides. After my shower, I walked into my room wearing only my underclothes and a towel. I waited. I pressed the button on my clock again. "7:23am" the voice said.

Where was he!? I'm gonna be late for my first day at Hidden Leaf High or HLH for short.

Suddenly, I heard the jingling of keys outside the front door. "Hey Sakura! Sorry I'm late" came a deep voice from the kitchen. "Sota!" I whined, " I'm gonna be late because of you!" I heard him pop some bread into the toaster before coming to my room. "Sorry Baby Sis." he said before going to my closet. "What do you want to wear today? Although, I must say the towel look really works for you." I turned to face the direction his voice came from. "I thought you said I was your baby sis?" I said with a smirk on my face. I heard him rummaging through my closet as he said, " Well, I'm technically just your best friend and your legal guardian, but I am a man before anything else! Just kidding, I'm gay, I'm not into you like that. " I chuckled softly before telling him what I wanted to wear.

"Black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and my black combat boots." He brought me my clothes and left to bring up the toast that was most likely cold by now. "Sakura, I love and all, but you need to stop with all the black and add some color into your daily life!" Sota shouted. "Take it from me, the fashionable one in the room." I just shook my head "Sota, I need a hair tie!" I demanded as I put my hand out. I felt the soft, stretchy hair tie placed in my hand and I quickly put my long, pink hair into a sloppy bun. "Do I look good?" I asked into the room. I heard a soft "Mhm" before I was pulled out of the room.

Before I left the house, I called out to Light. "Light! I'm going to school. Man the house while I'm gone!" I heard a loud bark before leaving the house. " I see you guys are getting along just fine." said a relieved Sota. "Yeah" I replied with a questioning tone in my voice. " Don't worry about it, it's just I was worried he wouldn't get along with you because he wasn't nice to me when I first met him." Sota explained. I nodded in understanding. The first few weeks with Light were difficult because he was in a new environment and he was still a puppy.

Once I got into Sota's car, I realized something smelt different. "New car?" I asked him. He looked at me, but was not surprised because of my keen sense of smell. "Yeah" he replied, "It's a red _Nissan Altima Coupe_."

"Now, are you ready for you first day of Senior year?" I stayed silent for a moment, running my fingers over the bumps on my student ID, and reading the dots.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: March 18, 1996_

_Home Room: 4-A_

I knew that the words were typed out above the dots, and a picture of me was on the corner. A picture of me without my glasses. I smiled at the picture I couldn't see.

Finally, I answered him, "Honestly Sota, going to another new school, trying to find my way around, and trying to not attract a lot of attention….." I trailed off.

I could feel his eyes staring at me as we approached a red light. "No, Not at all."


	2. First Day

**Hey everyone, it's me again! I love working on this story! (Even though I think it's a bad idea staying up so late every night. A girl needs her beauty sleep!) So here's the next part of **_**From Dark To Light. **_**Enjoy**

**P.S…..The character Sota is just an extra character I created to be in the story as Sakura's parent figure.**

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any part of Naruto!**

_**Previously on From Dark To Light:**_

"Honestly Sota, going to another new school, trying to find my way around, and trying to not attract a lot of attention….." I trailed off.

I could feel his eyes staring at me as we approached a red light. "No, Not at all."

Sakura's POV:

I Felt the car come to a halt and heard the engine go silent. "Come on Sakura, I'll walk you to the office." Together, hand in hand, Sota guided me to the office. After walking for a minute, we stopped. "Hello?" I heard Sota ask. "Hello, I'm Ms. Tsunade. I'm the principle at HLH. I assume that you are Sakura Haruno?" I turned to face the direction I heard the voice, "Yes, that's me." I stuck me hand out to the direction of the teacher and felt her shake my hand before letting go. "It's good you got here early so I could give you the books we ordered."

_Early? I thought we were running late….._ I thought to myself. I turned to face the man that was holding my hand. "Early?" I felt him tense as I squeezed his hand tighter and tighter in my grip. " Umm, I may have changed the time on your clock so that you would be early to school…..Please don't hurt me!" I just shook my head and turned to face Ms. Tsunade. "Thank you for ordering the books and I apologize for any inconvenience I may cause in the future. I don't want to attract a lot of attention so I was wondering if my…..disability can by kept a secret." I heard the principle chuckle slightly. "Don't worry Sakura, only the staff and myself know about it. Although, I am assigning a partner to you. She's a sweet girl, but she isn't aware of the situation. She thinks she's just helping you around a new school. It's your decision whether you tell her or not." After she said that, she said good-bye and left me and Sota alone in the middle of the hall. A minute later, I heard a soft clank of a heel coming my way.

"Hi, you must be Sakura Haruno, I'm Hinata Hyuga." The voice said. It was a mesmerizing voice, almost angelic like. I faced her and nodded, putting my hand out for her to shake. "Yeah that's me," I said with a warm smile that felt out of place. _I'm smiling, that's weird. I don't smile_. "Ms. Tsunade was just telling me that you're gonna be helping me around….Thanks." She said it was no problem and went to grab my schedule.

"Sota, I think I'm fine on my own now." I said to the silent friend beside me. I could feel his eyes on me before he replied, " Ok I'll be working so call me when I should come pick you up." I nodded but Sota kept talking, "Do you have your cane? Are you fine without your glasses on? Should I ask if you can bring Light next time?" I just stared straight ahead before saying, "Yes, Yes, and No. Don't worry Sota, I'll keep you updated if anything happens." He hugged me and said bye before I heard his shoes squeaking down the hall, back the way we came.

"Sakura, I got your schedule and guess what! It's the same as mine!" I heard Hinata exclaim. "That's cool Hinata!" I said. _It's kind of weird, _I thought. _I'm interacting with Hinata more than anyone I've ever met…..besides Sota. Maybe we'll be friends and I can tell her my secret. _I was still deep in thought when I heard a loud voice yell, "Hinata-chan!"

"H-H-Hey Naruto-kun!" replied a flustered Hinata. I heard the boy Hinata had called Naruto run up to her, and what sounded like people kissing. "Jeez Dobe, get a room." said a male voice. I heard the kissing stop as the boy, Naruto, said, "Why…Is Teme jealous?" the way he said it made me positive he was smirking. The other boy replied with a simple "hm" and went silent. "Umm, Hinata-chan, who's your friend?" Said Naruto. I kept my introduction short, "Hi, I'm Sakura." After saying that, I started listening to the sounds around me. When I lost me sight, my hearing and sense of smell got better.

The hallway was loud; to a point that it hurt my ears. I heard people yelling to each other, girls talking rapidly, a group laughing, people making out; it made my head throb. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Nice to meet you Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's boyfriend." I nodded. _He's right next to me, does he have to be so….. _"And this here is my best friend!" _….loud!? Does he have to be so loud!? _I put the two incomplete thoughts together. I waited for the best friend to say something. Nothing, only silence. Finally I nodded my head. _Guess he's not much of a talker._ "Sasuke Uchiha" the other voice suddenly said. We all stood there in awkward silence. "What.." he said again, "Got something against shaking my hand?" he said in an even tone. "Oh, Sorry." I stuck my hand out and felt him grab it.

I stood there probably looking like an idiot. "Hey Sakura, wanna meet the rest of our friends?" I turned to Hinata. I tried to imagine what she looked like. _Long, dark hair, curvy figure, short? Short, blonde hair, thin, and tall? _I had trouble picturing her. "The rest of your friends? Umm sure." I said with a twinge of nervousness. I never had friends, only Sota. "Great!" she said "There at our usual spot out in the garden, come on." I heard her call Naruto and Sasuke, and they started walking.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. _It's ok Sakura, you can do it alone. Use your ears. _I smiled at how I encouraged myself. I slowly started walking, listening to he sound of Naruto's loud voice, Sasuke's "Hm-ing", and the sound of Hinata's heel that I heard earlier when I was with Ms. Tsunade. I heard them to my right, so I put my hand on the wall to use as a guide and followed them. A minute later, their voices became distant. _Crap! I'm falling behind. _I kept my hand on the wall but quickened my pace. Suddenly, I rammed right into someone and fell straight on my ass.

"Watch where you're going you pink-haired bitch!"

**Who the hell would say that to Sakura! Find out what happens next on From Dark To Light. Comment!**


	3. Secret

**Hey everyone, it's me again! Thanks to everyone that commented and left me positive feedback. You guys are the best! First person to comment on this chapter will get a special shout out from the one and only, Me! **

**Did anyone figure out who yelled at Sakura? Find out now!**

**Ok, here's the next chapter of **_**From Dark To Light. **_

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any part of Naruto!**

_**Previously on From Dark To Light:**_

I heard them to my right, so I put my hand on the wall to use as a guide and followed them. A minute later, their voices became distant. _Crap! I'm falling behind. _I kept my hand on the wall but quickened my pace. Suddenly, I rammed right into someone and fell straight on my ass.

"Watch where you're going you pink-haired bitch!"

Sasuke's POV:

I was walking next to Naruto and Hinata down the empty hall as Sakura trailed behind us. I suddenly realized I forgot something in my locker for the next class. "Guys, I've gotta swing by my locker, I'll meet you there." The two of them nodded as they grabbed each others hands and kept walking. I got to my locker and realized that Sakura never passed me when she was going to the garden. When I turned around, she was right there, on the floor, with my least favorite person looking down at her.

"Watch where you're going you pink-haired bitch!" I heard Karin; the ugly, red-headed whore yell. I knew as soon as she said pink hair she was talking about Sakura.

_Hm she should pay attention more. If she did, she wouldn't be in this situation._

"**Sasuke, you need to be…..warmer." **Said my inner.

_Warmer?_

"**As in, not so cold. Make a friend for once. I know you find her interesting,"**the inner replied.

_Hm, whatever._

I watched as she pulled her arm back, ready to hit Sakura, who was flat on her ass. I just stared at them, wondering what Sakura would do. What surprised me was that she didn't do anything. She was staring up at Karin with a straight face, not even flinching at the sight of the monstrous rage that Karin had clearly written on her face. Finally, she released her arm and swung at a defenseless Sakura. Suddenly, a blur came across Karin and she froze. Someone was holding the arm she was about to hit Sakura with.

"How dare you try and lay a finger on _my_ Sakura." the man said with venom dripping off each word. _His Sakura? _He threw her arm down which caused her to stumble back a few steps. "It's not my fault!" said Karin, "She rammed into ME!" The man only shook his head, released Karin who started running in the opposite direction of me, and knelt down in front of Sakura, with his back to me.

"Sota?" I heard Sakura ask as I began walking towards the two. "You lied Cherry." I could tell by her facial expression that she was confused. "I lied to you? When?"

Before he could answer her, I spoke out in an even tone, "Sakura, you alright?" She kept staring at the man she called Sota when she answered me, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be. It was an accident after all." I just looked at her. Any other girl would be trembling in fear at the thought of being at the other end of Karin's rage, and here she thought it was a stupid accident.

"Sakura, who's this." he asked referring to me. She didn't answer.

I watched as Sota leaned in and whispered something in Sakura's ear. I stood there looking at the two. A look of uncertainty flashed on Sakura's face before she nodded. After he finished telling her what he needed to say, he grabbed her hand and helped her up. All of a sudden, Sakura spoke bluntly. "Fine, I'll tell him. And why are you here again?" Sota fumbled through one of the many pockets on his backpack when he found what he was looking for. "You lied Cherry, you didn't have everything this morning." He reached for her hand and placed black glasses into her hand.

Sakura's POV:

"Thanks." I hung my glasses by the leg on the front of my shirt. "And this is Sasuke, my friend…I think." I waited for Sota to say something but Sasuke beat him to it. "Sasuke Uchiha and yea, I'm a friend." I knew by the silence between the two males that Sota was looking him up and down, he had entered "Protective Older Brother" mode. "I'm Sota Takahashi, Sakura's legal guardian and best friend." I was surprised to hear Sota reply because that meant two things. 1st He approved of Sasuke and 2nd (being the gay guy that he was) Sasuke was probably hot.

"Hm" I heard Sasuke say. _I guess he's not much of a talker after all….._ "Sasuke, can I trust you with a secret?" I heard Sota ask. I didn't look towards either of them as i thought about what me and Sota talked about a few minutes earlier

_**Flashback to a few minutes prior:**_

I felt Sota move closer to me and his breath on my ear. "Sakura, can you trust him?" I nodded without thinking. "I think you should tell him. Someone needs to know so that they can help you." I stayed silent while judging his proposition. "Sota, I know I can trust him, he's the more reserved type, but…I was listening as I was walking and a lot of girls talk about him. Not bad about him, just kind of fan girl-ish" I felt Sota grab my hand as he helped me up. "It's ok as long as you trust him." He said so quietly that only my keen hearing could pick it up.

_**Present Time:**_

"A secret?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah, I can keep one." I wasn't sure what to say. I was scared of losing one of my first friends already. "Sasuke, just promise me two things. Don't tell anyone, not even Naruto, and I don't want your pity." I heard him take a deep breath before answering with his usual "Hm"

"Sota, you can go. I want to tell him alone." I said

"Alright, see you later." I heard him walk away.

"Sakura, are you going to tell me or am I going to stand here being anxious for the rest of my life?" I turned my face towards his.

"_I think that's the most he's said all day." _I thought

"**You know you like hearing his voice" **my inner said

"_Shut up" I replied_

I knew he was staring at me, so I took a deep breath before saying,

"Sasuke, I'm blind."

I heard his breath catch a little when I told him. "Blind…..How."

The warning bell rang. I realized how crowded the hall started getting.

"Never mind, you can explain later. Let's get to homeroom." I sighed. Maybe it was a good idea to tell Sasuke after all, he understands that I want it kept a secret. "Aren't you going to be late if you take me?" I asked. I heard him chuckle softly under his breath as he put a hand on my back and led me forward. "I saw your student ID, we have the same homeroom." we arrived with a little bit of time before class started.

"Kakashi-sensei is our homeroom teacher; he's usually late so come sit by me before the fan girls appear. I nodded and kept walking in the direction he led me. We put my hand on the back of the chair before I heard him pull out his own seat and sit. I followed suit. Slowly pulling out the chair and feeling the seat. Sasuke waited patiently while I sat down. "So do you want to talk now or later?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He had a tone in his voice that I couldn't pinpoint. _Was it curiosity, anxiousness, surprise? _I wasn't sure but I was happy at the thing I didn't hear; pity. I didn't hear any at all. I smiled , not realizing Sasuke was still waiting for an answer. "What's with the smile?" I stopped smiling and started blushing. I put my face in my hands as I waited for the color and heat to go away.

Finally, I looked up at him. "Sasuke, I like you. I never had a friend that knew I was blind and didn't think of me as a hopeless girl before. Thanks."

"**But are you sure you like him as just a friend?"**Inner Sakura asked.

"_I don't know. Maybe I like him, maybe I don't." I replied._

"Hey Sakura, are you gonna tell me or not?" I heard a now slightly impatient Sasuke ask.

"Well, it all started….."

**Ok guys, that was the 3rd chapter of **_**From Dark To Light**_**! Did you like it? I kind of changed Sasuke's personality so he's not so much of an ass. Comment, follow, and favorite. Next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Replied to some comments below ****J**

**-Dear vero1092, either you're psychic or it was obvious cause it was Karin!**

**-Dear Mystery Day Dreamer, I'm wondering how long she can pretend too. Sasuke knows now but what about the rest of the Naruto crew?! I have a few tricks up my sleeve before then.**

**-Dear NinjaDeathKidTwiHost, Now you know who it was. Hoped you liked it!**


	4. A Friend, a Song, and a Cherry Blossom

**Hey everyone, it's me, Free! Sorry I didn't update over the past few days I was kinda busy and I think (being the most athletic yet, uncoordinated person that I am) I sprained my wrist…But anyway I promised a shout out to the first person to comment on chapter 3! **

**Shout Out to ****NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI! ****You always leave me some awesome comments and I really appreciate them!**

**Again, sorry I took a while to update so here's a longer chapter just for you guys!**

**Ok, here's the next chapter of **_**From Dark To Light. **_

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any part of Naruto!**

_**Previously on From Dark To Light:**_

Finally, I looked up at him. "Sasuke, I like you. I never had a friend that knew I was blind and didn't think of me as a hopeless girl before. Thanks."

"**But are you sure you like him as just a friend?"**Inner Sakura asked.

"_I don't know. Maybe I like him, maybe I don't." I replied._

"Hey Sakura, are you gonna tell me or not?" I heard a now slightly impatient Sasuke ask.

"Well, it all started….."

Sakura's POV:

"Well, it all started when me and my mom were on our way back from eating at a small diner one winter night. I was talking to my mom who was driving down an empty street while it started snowing. It was slippery outside so my mom was driving really slow. 'Mommy?' I asked the beautiful blond women, 'Can you tell me about Daddy?' she didn't say anything for a while until she started saying all these things about him. 'He was a good and strong man. He died saving lives because he was a soldier. He is the bravest man I know. Sweetie, I know he's looking down on you, smiling right now. He's your _Guardian Angel_, don't ever forget that."

I smiled at the sweet memory before I looked up at Sasuke. I wasn't sure if he had been listening to me the whole time, but I had a feeling he was. If I could see his face, I wasn't sure what I would see in his eyes. _Surprise? Pity? Kindness? Compassion? _I continued the story.

"Suddenly, it started snowing really hard and she couldn't stop in time. The car went spinning and my mom couldn't stop. The tires screeched and the car kept spinning on a thin, black sheet of glass. I heard her scream my name before we slammed into a giant tree."

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I know he can see them because I didn't put my glasses on. Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek, wiping away the few drops that managed to escape. "Sakura, you don't have to say anything if it hurts you this much." I turned my head to him again.

"That's the thing Sasuke, _I think _I want you to know. _I think _I want to know that it's ok to tell people. _I think _I want to know that people aren't all judgmental and cruel. _**I Know **_I want to stop being afraid…." I sat up straight and wiped away the rest of the tears. "I want to tell you the rest later, will you let me?" I felt a heavy gaze on my before hearing "Hm"

I heard the class chattering away. I didn't realize that more people had come into the room.

Sasuke's POV:

I knew it hurt Sakura to talk about her past. I didn't push her to tell me anymore than she could but it ate away at me, the fact that there was more to the story and I had to wait. I was never a patient person.

I watched Sakura as the rest of the class filed in. She was reading a book that I didn't understand. It slightly surprised me that the book was in Braille, I had never seen one before. It slightly amused me when I saw Sakura run her fingers over the small bumps on the page. I stared at her facial features; the way her eyebrows lifted, the small upward tug of her lips. It was breath taking. The one thing that I would have to get used to was how her dull, greenish-gray eyes held no emotion. They were empty, lifeless; they had no light.

I pulled my eyes away from her as the bell rang. Naruto and Hinata had just walked in and Naruto was giving him a questioning gaze. _"What happened? You guys didn't come to the spot."_ Naruto mouthed while motioning toward Sakura. I knew the perfect excuse and it wouldn't be a lie either. _"Karin yelled at her." _Naruto nodded in understanding.

It happened to everyone at school, even the teachers (who were to afraid of her big shot lawyer of a father). If you as much as looked at Karin the wrong way, you were dead. Another thing was, she was totally obsessed with me. The girls that were in my group of friends were, more often than not, the ones that had worse than anyone else in the school simply because they were close to me. I was kind of worried about what would happen when Karin finds out me and Sakura are friends. I didn't even want to think about it.

Strolling into the classroom about 10 minutes late was Kakashi-sensei. He was the weirdest, most perverted literature teacher you will ever meet.

"Hello HLH's class 4-A. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year…again." A few groans ran through the room as almost everyone was disappointed to have to spend the second year in a row with this perv. "My, my, did you guys get bigger since last year? Hm, no Soji this year to fall asleep during my class? And what is this?" he asked finally seeing Sakura.

I watched as 64 eyes (A/N: To all of you who suck at math like I do, that is 31 students excluding Sasuke and Sakura, and a 32nd pair for Kakashi…..) turned to look at Sakura. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new to this school…..to this city in fact and before you ask, this is my natural hair color." If Sakura could see their faces right now, she would have been laughing. Murmurs ran through the class as students gave their opinions on her while she went back to the book she was reading earlier.

"_Wow, she's so cool!" _said Naruto

"_Look at all that black she's wearing, and her bracelets and earrings too. Is she emo?" some guy asked, "Cause if she is maybe she'll hook up with Gaara."_

"_Damn, look at her body! I would so tap that." _some of the guys were saying. I'm not sure why, but it really irritated me that guys were talking about her like that. I felt my hands clench into fists as my anger grew.

"_She seems stuck up, I mean, no one asked her to introduce herself" _One of the Barbies, as Naruto called them, said. It fueled my growing fire.

"_I saw her with __**my**__ Sasuke earlier. She is so dead." _One of my annoying fan girls stated to the others. _Empty threat._ I thought.

"_I hope she's nice." _I heard one of the quiet kids, Gaara, whispered to no one in particular.

I smiled at that. Gaara was a good kid. Yes, he was emo but that didn't matter. He was just really reserved, kind of like me. I turned to look at Sakura. Her fingers stopped going over the bumps in her book and she had a twisted expression on her face. _I wonder how much of those conversations she heard. _I saw her hands tighten around the pages of the book as some girl said the word emo a little louder than necessary.

"You ok?" I asked Sakura. I'll admit, it was hard being with her because I had to dig deeper into my vocabulary so I could use more words then I usually did. I was used to giving the usual "Hm" and a smirk, shoulder shrug, or a facial expression, but I was trying.

She turned to me and replied, "Mhmm"

I knew she was lying and it hurt for some reason that she didn't want to tell me. _I'll get her to talk later." _I turned to face Kakashi-sensei and tried to pay attention. Eventually I gave up and let my mind wonder back to her.

Sakura's POV:

After homeroom, which was from 8:30-9:25, we had math with Iruka-sensei from 9:30-10:25, biology with Shizune-sensei from 10:30-11:25, and a free period from 11:30-12:30. During the first 20 minutes of my free period, I was in Tsunade-sensei's office so I could meet with the teachers.

Homeroom: Kakashi-sensei

Math: Iruka-sensei

Biology: Kurenai-sensei

Lit: Kakashi-sensei

Health: Jiraiya-sensei

P.E: Guy-sensei

History: Asuma-sensei

School Nurse: Shizune

School Dean: Anko-sensei

Principal: Tsunade-sensei

They asked many questions such as any special needs or people I would want to sit by to help me. I told them no special needs except a pardon for most gym activities and to not give me any special treatment. I also told them that I had told Sasuke Uchiha the truth under my brother's recommendation, so I would like to stick with him as much as possible. They agreed.

During the rest of free period:

Sasuke was nice enough to walk me to "the spot" as Naruto had referred to it this morning. Apparently, it was just a giant Cherry Blossom tree in the school yard.

"Sakura, take my hand, it'll be easier for you to keep up." I heard Sasuke say. I smiled inwardly at how uncomfortable he sounded. Without saying anything I put my hand out for him to grab. I felt him take it. It felt perfect; my hand in his, our fingers intertwined, and the way we fit together perfectly. It was magical. I felt his grasp tighten and a lot of things started going through my head. _Does he feel the same thing I do? Maybe he's just worried that someone might see us and get the wrong idea. Or maybe he feels the same way!_

My mind argued with itself until Sasuke stopped walking. The stop was rather sudden so I ended up bumping into him. I heard a snicker.

"Damn that bitch has issues with ramming into people." I recognized the voice belonged to the girl I accidentally bumped into this morning.

"Umm, you're Karin….right?" I asked. She didn't reply. "What the hell are you doing with my Sasuke-kun you little slut?!" She screamed. I guess she had taken notice of our hands.

"Karin! That's enough. I can do whatever I want." Sasuke said without much emotion.

Karin was pissed. "Bitch! Get the Fuck Away From My Boyfriend!" _Boyfriend? _I felt a hand grab my arm and push my to the ground. I lost my grip on Sasuke and I was left defenseless.

"I'm not your boyfriend Karin, never was and never will be. No one would want someone as heartless as you are. Now I would advise you to walk away before I lose my cool and do something I wouldn't really regret."

_Not her Boyfriend_

_Sasuke? Wow he said more than usual….._ I just turned to the direction of his voice. His voice would have scared any other person but I thought it was amazing. It was how I would have said it if I was in his situation, scary calm.

"**It's amazing how much you guys have in common." **My inner said, suddenly reappearing.

"I realized that to…." I said after a moment

"**Maybe that's why you like him." **my inner said thoughtfully

"Shut up" I hissed

My inner went away and I felt myself being lifted up. "Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked. I didn't like his tone, it had something in it that put me on edge.

"I'm not helpless." I stated as I turned away from him.

"Sakura, I never said you were. I was genuinely worried. Karin is as bad as they come." he sighed but continued, "She put one of my friends, Ino, in the hospital just because we were friends and she was a girl." I turned back to him and nodded.

We walked for a while longer in a peaceful silence. I liked spending time with Sasuke, a lot more than I would like to admit. Finally we stopped and I could smell the subtle scent of the Cherry Blossoms. I listened but I didn't hear anyone else around.

"Sasuke, I was thinking…" I started, "ever since I was younger I would match songs to certain things that happened during the day…."

I knew he was staring so I finished what I was saying, "I found a song for today."

"That's good, what song?" Sasuke said. I thought about the song that was going through my head.

"It's called _So Contagious _by this band called Acceptance."

We were silent for a minute. "Sakura, do you play any instruments?"

I nodded. One of the foster families I stayed with taught me some things. "Piano, guitar, and I sing."

"Lucky me. It's only you, me, and this tree, and we have time before the rest of the group gets here. Sing it for me?" He asked with a smug tone in his voice. I admit, I was nervous. We were in school and I had only known the guy for a few hours. But I agreed anyway.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_

_And I can tell I've been moving in so slow_

_Don't let it throw you off too far_

_Cause I'll be running right behind you_

Suddenly, I heard another voice join in. It was Sasuke. He was actually singing along with me.

_Could this be out of line?_

_Could this be out of line?_

_To say you're the only one breaking me down like this_

_You're the only one I would take a shot on_

_Keep me holding on so contagiously_

I heard Sasuke chuckle. "You have an amazing voice….And great taste in music if I do say so myself."

I felt myself smile, a real smile. "Thanks Sasuke." Suddenly, I saw a bright flash. It shocked me that I actually saw something other than black. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. I sighed. _That was so weird."_

Sasuke's POV:

I had just told her that she had an amazing voice and she had amazing taste in music. When something odd happened.

"Thanks Sasuke." she said. And she smiled. It was a warm smile that looked good on her. I loved that smile, but her eyes never had any emotion. That was the odd part. For a brief second, I saw something. I saw the bright emerald her eyes should have been and I loved her eyes as much as her smile. I didn't see the dull greenish-gray that was there earlier.

I saw something in her eyes for only a second, but it felt like an eternity.

I. Saw. Light

**So, what did you guys think? This chapter kind of set everything up as far as SasuSaku goes and next I got to get some ideas for Konoha 12! I'm wondering what's gonna happen between them.**

**Next, the song in the chapter is a really amazing song that I happened to be listening to while putting this chapter together. Listen to it when you have a chance.**

**Why does Sakura have a thing against the word emo? Will Karin get her ass handed to her in the future chapters? (hehehe *rubs hands together like a super villain*) **

**Gaara!?**

**What is going to happen?! **

**Find out next time on **_**From Dark To Light **_


	5. New Introductions

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I know you're gonna love it! Thanks for all the amazing reviews I've gotten so far. I love hearing from you! I appreciate every single one of them. So next week I get a break from my pretty intense volleyball training, so let's see how many I can upload!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**Here's the 5****th**** chapter of **_**From Dark to Light…**_**enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any part of Naruto!**

_**Previously on From Dark To Light:**_

"Thanks Sasuke." she said. And she smiled. It was a warm smile that looked good on her. I loved that smile, but her eyes never had any emotion. That was the odd part. For a brief second, I saw something. I saw the bright emerald her eyes should have been and I loved her eyes as much as her smile. I didn't see the dull greenish-gray that was there earlier.

I saw something in her eyes for only a second, but it felt like an eternity.

**I. Saw. Light**

Sasuke's POV:

Me and Sakura waited around in a comfortable silence and waited for the group. This was going to be interesting…..

I turned to look at Sakura. She had her face up to the sun while leaning against the tree. A peaceful expression was written clearly on her face until the corner of her mouth tugged down and she sighed. I saw her reach towards the side pocket of the backpack that she slung across one shoulder and pulled out some shades. They were the ones that the Sota guy had brought to her earlier. I didn't understand the point of the glasses though. I couldn't think of a reason she would need them.

"They're to protect my eyes from the sun. Even if I can't see it…I can feel it." Sakura said as if she just read my mind. I didn't know what to say so I settled on the only thing I could think, "Oh, that makes sense." I could feel my inner face-palming himself. _Smooth Sasuke, smooth._

"Sasuke!" I heard someone shout. I turned and found Naruto and all of our friends walking down the path towards us. I saw Sakura turn towards him and give a short wave in his direction.

"Sakura, he's got all our friends with him so they can meet you." I whispered to her. She nodded slightly before saying "Just have them introduce themselves so I can hear what they sound like. It's how I remember people." I barely got out an audible "Hm" before the gang arrived. I saw the group look her up and down before they smiled and said hi. The whole time, Sakura had grabbed my hand and was slightly hiding herself behind me. She was nervous, and I thought it was cute.

"Guys….." I received a couple of death glares from the girls in the group. I gulped. "…and Girls." they smiled. "This is Sakura. Be nice to her, you hear me?" I didn't really know where I was going with this surprising speech of mine but I did the next best thing. "Introduce _yourselves_." I stressed yourselves and received questioning looks from my friends.

"Helping out a girl Uchiha? It's not like you, not at all. What do you plan on doing with her?"

Sakura's POV:

"Helping out a girl Uchiha? It's not like you, not at all. What do you plan on doing with her?" some guy snickered before starting to chuckle lightly.

His comment irritated me but I didn't let it show on my face. After a few audible curses from Sasuke, I heard, "You should see the look on your face right now. You took me serious"

I couldn't help laughing a little because I had learned a few hours ago that Sasuke was an extremely serious and easily irritated person. I had to learn that the hard way when I stated the fact that for all I know, he could be really ugly, earning me a few mutters that sounded like "damn girl" and "I'm a sexy beast, damn it!" I couldn't help but laughing at the last comment.

"And she smiles! I thought she was scared of us the way she was hiding behind you, Sasuke." I heard a girl say. I felt him squeeze my hand and replied, "Hmm, this girls tough, just nervous. Now introductions."

"Hey, I'm Neji Hyuga." said the guy that was messing with Sasuke. I stuck my hand out and he shook it. "Anyone that can get under Sasuke's skin is a friend of mine." I said while smiling

"Hi! I'm Tenten. Neji's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." the girl from earlier said. "It's nice to meet you too." I said with a smile.

"Well, you already know us, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, who is my girlfriend and Neji's cousin." Naruto said. I nodded. "Sakura, sorry I couldn't show you around." Hinata said in a quiet voice. "It's fine Hinata, Sasuke helped me around." a assured her. I gave Sasuke's hand a slight squeeze when I said his name and them let his hand go. I heard him sigh slightly. I surprised me that it sounded like a sigh of disappointment.

"Ok guys, move it along." another girl said, " Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm sure we'll be great friends…want to go shopping sometime?" I sighed inwardly. This girl was Sota in a woman's body. I smiled and said, "Yeah, I would like that."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru, my dog." I heard a bark and a nudge at my leg. I smiled, knelt down, and petted the dog. I was surprised that he was allowed in school. And he was hard to miss considering the fact that he felt as big as Light in height. "Good Akamaru. You're such a good dog. Do you smell Light on me? Light's a good dog, too. He would like a friend." I stayed beside the dog until I heard Kiba say, "Wow, he likes you! He usually hates new people." I just smiled. I was good with dogs because they could sense things, or that's what my doctor told me. They knew that something was different about me and that made them protective over people with disabilities. I never really believed it.

I stood up. "Hello, I'm Shino Aburame."

"I'm Rock Lee! And may I just say that you are beautiful! The pink really gives you a youthful look!" I said thanks. He was a little….odd.

"I'm Choji Akimichi! Nice to meet you Sakura!" I heard a crunch of a chip.

"Shikamaru Nara." I nodded. It was another reserved one.

"I'm Sai! The gay one of the group." I smiled at him. He's proud of it, just like Sota is. Sai had to be 17 and Sota turned 18 at the beginning of the summer. I smiled inwardly.

Sota dropped out of school last year to work full time as a mechanic. He had been interested in cars and was always learning new things at the local car shop since he was about 10 and worked part-time since he was 16. On the day of his birthday, he dropped out of school, packed, adopted me, bought a small house for us with the money he made at the mechanic shop and other jobs, and that was how I landed here at HLH. They were _so_ going to be introduced. I smiled deviously.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said. Suddenly I was bombarded with questions:

**Tenten**: Do you play any sports?

**Saku**: No but I do a lot of training, lots of martial arts.

**Neji**: You're not some crazy Sasuke fan girl are you?

**Saku**: No, why would I be this weirdo's fan girl?

**Sasu**: _audibly grumbles a thanks and tugs on my hair._

**Ino**: I like your shades.

**Saku**: Hm, thanks.

**Naru**: Are you emo?

**Saku**: _unnoticed flinch at the use of the "e-word" _I don't like being labeled, I'm just me.

After talking to them for a little while, I realized that I really liked all of them. I learned an interesting thing, too. This was my first time making friends. I never had such a large number of people to meet at once and I would have to remember what they sounded so that I would know who they were. It was gonna be a long day.

I was later introduced to a guy named Gaara. He seemed shy but I liked talking to him. He was interesting. Our conversation was fun

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke had said he had to do something so he left me next to the kid he called Gaara.

**Saku**: Hi

**Gaara**: Hey

**Saku**: You're Gaara right?

**Gaara**: Yeah, and you're Sakura?

**Saku**: Yeah

-phone ringtone goes off-

**Gaara**: _Rejects the call. _Sorry bout that, my brother keeps calling me to tell me random things.

Saku: It's ok, and was that ringtone Escape The Fate? …. Err…what is it called? Hold on, I know it…_**Gorgeous Nightmare**_? Right?

Gaara: Yeah, you know them?

Saku: I love them, I'm into all that rock, punk, emo, and everything within the genre.

Gaara: Cool! Usually, it's only me and Sasuke that are into that.

The rest of the conversation was about lots of different bands and random topics

_**End Flashback**_

After school was finished, Sasuke walked me to the parking lot. We waited with me until Sota arrived. "Bye Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" I yelled once I was in the car. I heard him say, "Before you go, let me see your phone." I handed it to him. Sota remained silent the whole time. "Their, that's my number. Call me if you need anything or just want to talk. Bye Sakura." he handed me my phone and I heard his footsteps retreat.

"Sota! Save his number to speed-dial number 2!" I heard him chuckle as he took the phone out of my hand. "First day of school and you already have a nice piece of meat in your hand. I shook my head. That proved it. Sasuke hadn't been lying when he said he was a "sexy beast". I laughed out loud as Sota drove me home.

"So how was your first day of school?" Sota said as I rolled down my window to feel the cool, late-August breeze on my face. I thought for a couple of seconds. _How was my day?_

I turned to face Sota who, I would hope, had his eyes on the road.

"My day? It was good." I said as I thought about Sasuke's deep, dark, amazing voice. "It was really good." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

"That's good. There's a traffic jam so this might turn into a 30 minute car ride, want to listen to some music?" Sota asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sota laughed. He didn't have to ask. He usually laughed at me and called my a music junkie, it's true. "Have any requests Cherry?" I said the song that felt perfect at the moment.

"_If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn_ by Sleeping with Sirens but make it the acoustic version. You know, the one on the '_If You Were A Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack' _album" I said. I heard the car come to a stop but the engine kept running. '_Damn Traffic'_ I thought. I heard him scroll through his Ipod and a minute later, the song came on over the speaker. I started to sing along.

_Stay for tonight_

_If you want to_

_I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of_

_As i'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I cant imagine being anywhere else_

_I cant imagine being anywhere else but here_

_How the hell did you ever pick me_

_Honestly, cause I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_Its singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever Is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Cant promise that things wont be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

I stopped singing and felt myself slowly settle into a peaceful nap in the front seat of the car as the rest of the song was playing in the background. "Sasuke would like this song….." I muttered before drifting off completely.

**So what did you think? Next chapter is already in the works! (Hurray for having nothing to do this week and not being as lazy as usual!) I'm hoping to have it out within the next few days. (You're Welcome .)**

**Without realizing it, I started turning Sakura a little more emo than I intended. That might be where her "e-word"- complex that I mentioned this chapter came from. **

**Two amazing songs that are in the story. Check them out! **

**1) 'If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn' by Sleeping with Sirens. Both versions, the original and acoustic, are fantastic **

**2) 'Gorgeous Nightmare' by Escape the Fate.**


	6. Brothers and Another Truth

**Hey everyone. I'm working on this even though I'm really tired. I, for some reason, thought it was a good idea to stay up until 6:30 in the morning. *yawns*. I was reading more fan fictions all night. But, no matter how tired I am, I will give you what you want….The Next Chapter!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**Here's the 6****th**** chapter of **_**From Dark to Light…**_**enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any part of Naruto!**

_**Previously on From Dark To Light:**_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever Is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Cant promise that things wont be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

I stopped singing and felt myself slowly settle into a peaceful nap in the front seat of the car as the rest of the song was playing in the background. "Sasuke would like this song….." I muttered before drifting off completely.

Sasuke's POV:

I was in such a good mood after school. It might have been because I was falling for Sakura after only knowing her for a day or it was what I heard after I gave her my number. "Sota! Save his number to speed-dial number 2!" I couldn't help but smiling like an idiot as I walked to my car. As soon as I got in front of the wheel I started laughing like a maniac and throwing my fist in the air. I stopped when I noticed a girl in my Bio class staring at me liked I turned into a giant, man eating, red-eyed bunny or something. _There goes my reputation as an emotionless bastard_ I thought as I gave her a glare that made her run off, back from the direction she had originally came. I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to my house.

I couldn't drive in silence so, I dug around the center console of my car looking for a black cord. When I found it I attached one end of it to the auxiliary slot in the car and the other end to my phone. I pulled up Pandora Radio on my phone and went to work looking for a good station. I picked my usual station, _Today's Alternative Radio_. It had a good mix of artists. I couldn't help but start singing along with the song that came up first. It was 'Fitz & the Tantrums' _Out of My League. _I hoped it wasn't a weird sign that Sakura wasn't gonna happen. Hell, that girls out of every body's league. I sang at the top of my lungs.

_Forty days and forty nightsI waited for a girl like you to come and save my lifeRecall the days I waited for youYou know the ones who said, "I'd never find someone like you."_

_You were out of my leagueAll the things I believeYou were just the right kindYeah, you are more than just a dreamYou were out of my leagueGot my heartbeat racingIf I die don't wake me'Cause you are more than just a dreamFrom time to time I pinch myselfBecause I think my girl mistakes me for somebody elseAnd every time she takes my handAll the wonders that remain become a simple fact_

_You were out of my leagueAll the things I believeYou were just the right kindYeah, you are more than just a dreamYou were out of my leagueGot my heartbeat racingIf I die don't wake me'Cause you are more than just a dream_

The song finished as I pulled in front of my house. I noticed that my brother's car was in the driveway. I got out of my car and went into my house. "Itachi?" I called out into the two story, suburban house. I heard a shout from upstairs coming from Itachi's old room. _If he has a girl in there I'm calling social service. _I opened the door to find Itachi laying on his bed looking at his laptop. I let out the breath that I had been holding; good, no girls.

"What's up Sasuke?" I shook my head to show it was nothing. "Come on Sasuke, talk to me. I've been away at college for almost a year and you just shrug me off? I'm your guardian, but I'm also your brother. Besides, something's up, it's written all over your face little brother." I felt heat rise up my face at Itachi's declaration. I knew he say it because a small grin came on his face. I guess college changed Itachi because he seemed more caring than before. Last I heard he was in a committed relationship with a girl named Emi or something like that.

"Ah, so it's a girl." He assumed. He assumed right. "Do you want to talk about her. I promise it will never leave this room." I looked him in the eyes and saw that he meant it. He had such a sincere eyes. Jeez, I think that girl has him thoroughly whipped. I sighed. I didn't realize it until now but I needed to get my thoughts and feelings off my chest and it's not like Itachi's ever gonna meet the girl. I sighed again and sat Indian-style on his bed.

"Her name's Sakura Haruno." I saw a surprised look on Itachi's face. He probably thought I wasn't going to tell him. "She's a pink-haired smart ass that loves to get under my skin. And her stubbornness! 8 hours, at the most, I've spent with her and I could tell how stubborn she was" He frowned and was about to say something but I held up my hand to stop him.

"But I don't know what it is about her pink hair and her eyes that have so much pain in them. She's so strong and independent but there is so much she can't do by herself. I've only known her for one day but I want to protect her, I want her to trust me. But, I don't know if I can help her, she's so nervous around people, of being judge. It kills me that she was bullied. It's not her fault that she's different." I put my face in my hands.

"She almost got hurt today, twice. Once she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and second was because of those stupid, conceited, jealous girls that decided any girl I am friends with have to go through a living hell." I shook my head at the memory. It made me angry just thinking about it. "I only just made it in time to protect her."

"Sasuke, don't blame yourself. If your worried about her, get stronger. And didn't you say she was strong? Have some faith, Sasuke." I look him in the eyes, "But she can't do it alone and I promised I would help her in school. I was there when her 'guardian' as he put it, came and managed to stop the girl from hitting Sakura. I promised him I would help her."

"But why? Why do you need to help her? I don't understand Sasuke, and all I want to do is help you." I looked down, not able to take the tense air in the room. I didn't know what to say. I have to tell him, it might make me feel better. I looked out the window that was across the room before taking a deep breath to calm the strange inner rage I was feeling boiling in my blood. I turned back to Itachi, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Itachi, Sakura's blind."

**Ok guys what do you think so far? What about the song? It's a really good song if you haven't heard it. Check it out! **_**Out of My League **_**by Fitz and The Tantrums!**

**Ok guys, did you like the ending….. No? Not a fan of cliff hangers? Good cause I love you guys enough to keep going today…..Read on! *hehe***

I saw the shock on Itachi's face when I told him the truth about Sakura.

"How" was all he could say. I thought for a second before replying, "Accident when she was younger, she's supposed to tell me the rest of the story later. Apparently her father died in the war and her mother died in the accident that took her sight. She jumped around from foster families before she was adopted by her friend Sota." He nodded. I felt better now that I told someone. I said things out loud that I hadn't even realized before. But, it was all true, every word I said. "What were you going to say earlier Itachi, before I stopped you?"

"I was going to say how can you love her if it sounds like you hate the way she is. You don't like a lot of things and your irritated easily…" he trailed off. I smirked. He was right, sometimes I did hate it, and I said just that.

"You're right, I do hate it sometimes, but I love it too. She's not scared of me and says what she wants to say. I guess It's her fire that I'm drawn to. She's… I don't even know what she is." I said with a smile playing at my lips. "The only thing is, I think her attitude is just a mask that covers her from showing others what she's really like. Her mask is the tough attitude, the way she dresses, her fiery personality, all of it…..it makes her so much different from all the other girls."

I knew I was going on and on but I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't really thinking before I spoke. I dropped all the filters between my brain and my mouth. All rationality stopped and it was like the world disappeared; all I could see was her. Finally, I came to a conclusion.

"But I want to see what's under that mask. I want to find the girl that was so shy when she met my friends, she had to grab my hand and hide behind my back. I want the girl that was nervous when she said I was her first friend her age. She told me something and I just wanted to hold her. She cried silently when she told me and I saw her mask drop for a little while when she said…..

'_I think I want you to know. I think I want to know that it's ok to tell people. I think I want to know that people aren't all judgmental and cruel. __**I Know **__I want to stop being afraid…." _

I hadn't said anything for a while after I realized just how worked up I was. I felt a strong, comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't you think you should be telling her all this?" I chuckled as he continued. "If you really like her, give her time to get to know you. She can't see the Uchiha good looks so give her a reason to like you too." I laughed when he said that thinking back to earlier today. I told Itachi what had crossed my mind. "Earlier, she was messing around and said for all she knows, I could be ugly. I may have muttered a few things and she might have heard…she has good hearing." I said as an after thought. "She laughed at me for a while after that." I said with a smile on my face.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked quizzically. I just burst out in an extreme fit of laughter that led to some hiccups.

"It may -hiccup- have - hiccup- been along the lines of me being -hiccup- a sexy beast -hiccup-….." I said with tears rolling down my face as the laughter continued. Soon my brother joined my apparently contagious laughs.

"So what are you going to do?" Itachi asked after we managed to compose ourselves. I wasn't sure, I hadn't thought this far ahead. I was nervous for obvious reasons. What if she found out about the things I said today, what if my feelings were unrequited, what if she hates me after all this?

"I'm going to do the only thing I can do, I'm going to be there for her. I'm going to be her eyes." I said with a straight face. I was going to do everything possible to see the light in her eyes like I did earlier.

I slowly got up and started to walk towards the door before I turned around and said something I never dreamed I would say in my lifetime, "Thanks Itachi. I really needed this." I heard a short "Hm" before I walked to my room.

I pulled out my acoustic that was leaning against the wall of my room between my electric and bass guitar. I was itching to write a new song. I loved throwing chords together and finding a nice tune has emerged. On days like today, I would add in lyrics. I thought for a second. _Something rock but soft, definitely acoustic ….._

I played around with some chords before I had a song playing in my head. About a half hour later, my song was born. I pulled out everything I needed for my at-home recording studio. My amp, mic, and laptop were set-up when I started to play.

_When I see your smileTears roll down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_Cause I'm hear for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell my you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you willPull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven_

I smiled when I finished. It was one of my beast so far. _Guardian Angel_ was what I decided to call it. I worked on it for another half hour. By the time I perfected it, it had a second acoustic guitar and a drum fill. I really liked it. Maybe one day I'll show it to Sakura.

After I finished eating dinner with Itachi, I went back to my room and picked up the bass guitar. I played random chords, letting a beautiful melody evolve. Suddenly, my phone went off. I looked at my phone, I didn't know the number but I picked up anyway.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi is this Yuki?" said a familiar phone voice on the other end, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"Umm…n…." I was cut off.

"Anyway, tell her she's never invited here again. I know she was screwing around with Ren at my party last night. Hell, I found her purse and the other half of her clothes on my bed!" She said

"Ummm, sorry you have the wrong number." I explained.

"No I don't! Tell her if she doesn't get her ass over here right now to pick up her crap I'm giving it to my pervert of a brother!" She said a little louder than necessary.

"Sorry lady, but you have the wrong number." I said dead serious so I could get the message across.

Suddenly I heard a fit of laughter on the other end. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Sasuke, I'm so disappointed in you." said the girl. She kept on laughing. _That laugh, I would know that laugh anywhere._ I face palmed myself.

"I'm so stupid…haha, prank call? Nice one Sakura." I said slightly chuckling.

"Hey Sasuke." I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you need?"

"I want to finish telling you the truth, the rest of my story." She said. She sounded nervous but said it as strong as she could. "Ok, we left off right at the part when you crashed into the tree." I reminded her.

Sakura's POV:

I wasn't really sure what to do, but I wanted to talk to Sasuke. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and held down the number two. I never imagined I could have a phone, but Sota found one that had Braille instead of the print.

I smiled, maybe I'll mess with him a little.

"Hello?" I heard a suspicious voice answer.

"Hi is this Yuki?" I asked, using the name of the tormentor at my old school.

"Umm…n…." He started but I promptly cut him off.

"Anyway, tell her she's never invited here again. I know she was screwing around with Ren at my party last night. Hell, I found her purse and the other half of her clothes on my bed!" I said, thinking back to one of the many rumors at my old high school.

"Ummm, sorry you have the wrong number." Sasuke said.

"No I don't! Tell her if she doesn't get her ass over here right now to pick up her crap I'm giving it to my pervert of a brother!" I said really loud just to piss him off.

"Sorry lady, but you have the wrong number." He said in a really serious voice.

That was it, I started laughing like there was no tomorrow. My stomach ached and my lungs burned. I did something to give him a hint as to who I was. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Sasuke, I'm so disappointed in you." I tried to say in a serious tone, my laughter betraying me.

"I'm so stupid…haha, prank call? Nice one Sakura." He said with a surprising hint of amusement in his voice.

He asked my what I needed and I decided it was time to tell him the biggest secret I ever.

"I want to finish telling you the truth, the rest of my story." I said.

"Ok, we left off right at the part when you crashed into the tree." He reminded me.

I stopped him before he said anything else.

"Sasuke, I have another secret to tell you…." I said.

"Ok, shoot." he said.

I took in a deep breath and waited a few seconds. Only a few people knew this secret but I trust Sasuke enough to tell him.

"Sasuke, what if I told you….." I started. Saying it out loud was making me nauseous. I took another deep breath.

"What if I told you I could get my sight back?"

**So, what did you think? I kind of liked the ending and I'm super excited about how the story's going to end up. I liked this chapter because of the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. I hoped you liked it! **

**Two great songs this chapter. 1)**_** Out of My League **_**by Fitz and The Tantrums, and 2) **_**Guardian Angel **_**by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next chapter. Read it, Review it, Favorite it, and all that good stuff**


	7. AN

**A/N Hey everybody! Its me, FreeFalling2098 and I want to apologize for not uploading for a while. School is starting soon and iit's hard to upload. I'm gonna post as much as possible but it will take time. Thank you for all of the reviews. And I'll be back soon!**


End file.
